Rescue From the Raft
by the.chivalrous.scribbler
Summary: Set shorty after the events of Captain America: Civil War. Steve infiltrates the Raft in order to rescue his friends, unaware that Natasha Romanoff has also infiltrated the Raft. The two friends will be given a chance to say their goodbyes. One shot. Steve/Natasha.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the rights to or characters to Captain America. All rights and earnings belong to MARVEL and respective owners. This is called FAN fiction for a reason.

Author's note: I've been reading stories on this site for a long time and writing for a long time, but this is the first time I've ever uploaded a story. I hope you enjoy it, and likes and reviews and suggestions would be appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

Watching his best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, go back into the deep freeze had been one of the hardest things Steve had ever had to witness.

It seemed like Steve Rogers had always had to witness and deal with hard things; after all, what hadn't been hard lately?

He did what he knew was right by not signing the Sokovia Accords, but it had still been a tough decision when so many of his friends were urging him to sign it.

It was even harder when those same friends, who he had fought alongside in the battle of New York and again in Sokovia, attacked him because he wouldn't sign and because he refused to turn in an innocent man for crimes he hadn't committed.

Perhaps the hardest thing Steve had had to deal with in the last few days was the fact that Peggy Carter was gone.

Peggy Carter, the woman he had dreamed of one day settling down and starting a family with.

The woman who had urged him to do more than just be a monkey in a suit selling war bonds.

The woman who had constantly been in his thoughts or by his side during his campaigns with the Howling Commandos, and who, admittedly, was still in his thoughts daily.

She was his first love, his first real kiss, his first thought when he had woken up in that phony hospital of Fury's, and she would've been his first dance...

She was his home.

Home for Steve Rogers had never been one specific place.

Home for Steve Rogers had always been specific people.

Growing up home was wherever Bucky, his big brother of sorts, was.

Then home had been Peggy, the woman he had fallen in love with.

Now home was his friends, the Avengersーor at least the Avengers that hadn't turned on him.

That was why he knew he had to break Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Scott free from the Raft.

They had stood by him, and now it was his turn to stand by them.

* * *

Location: The Raft, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

Time: 1:05 A.M.

Clint smirked as the glass door of his cell slid open.

"Aren't you a little late, Cap?"

Steve smiled and helped Clint to his feet. "You know I could still throw you back in that cell, Barton."

Clint followed Steve to the next cell where Scott Lang was sleeping soundly on his cot.

Steve shook Scott awake, and Scott groggily held his head up and blinked a few times before smiling at the sight of Steve.

"We keep meeting like this," Scott chuckled.

"I didn't think ants slept this much," Clint smirked. "Whatever happened to all that hard work?"

Scott sat up.

Steve heard a rustle behind him.

He turned around. Sam Wilson was standing there, smiling.

"I knew you'd come, Cap."

"This reunion is all well and good, but we better get going," Clint interjected.

"He's right. It's only a matter of time before they discover that some of their personnel have been rendered unconscious and that three of their containment cells have been opened," Steve added.

"What about Wanda?" Clint asked as they started to walk away.

"We've still got to get her out, and then we've got to get your gear," Steve replied.

"You know that's right. There's no way I'm letting anyone else have my suit," Sam stated, visibly disgusted by the idea of anyone else flying around as the Flacon.

The four of them stepped over several unconscious guards lying on the ground that Steve had left in his wake and walked down a dark hallway.

"Why do these types of places always have poor lighting?" Scott asked. "It's so cliché."

"Perhaps if they'd told us about The Raft we could have made some suggestions," Sam added.

"I can think of a lot of reasons why they should have told us about this place," Steve darkly interjected.

They rounded a corner, and Steve stopped abruptly.

Two guards lie unconscious on the floor, the door to Wanda's cell was open, and Wanda was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone," Clint stated.

"How?" Steve queried. "They had her in a power-restricting straight jacket."

Clint took a deep breath. He had formed a special bond with Wanda, and the thought of her in a straight jacket was hard to take.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We get your gear. We can search for Wanda much better if we have weapons to defend ourselves with," Steve replied.

They all followed Steve down another hallway to two metal doors leading to the hanger.

They would have to go through the hanger to get to their gear. It was risky, but it was a risk they would have to take.

Steve pulled one of the doors a few inches open and scanned the room.

"It looks clear," he announced to the others. "Let's go, but watch your back."

Steve led the way into the hanger, and the other three men followed.

As soon as they reached the center of the hanger they heard footsteps behind them.

They all spun around, ready to fight if need be, but instead all four of them lowered their defenses.

Not only was Wanda standing there, but Natasha Romanoff was standing by her side, smirking.

"Natasha," Clint smiled.

The two old friends pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Clint breathed.

"Wait- isn't she on Stark's side?" Scott asked, eyeing Natasha suspiciously.

"No, she helped Bucky and me escape," Steve replied, smiling at the sight of Natasha and Wanda.

"Are you alright, Wanda?" Steve asked the young girl, ignoring Clint and Natasha's conversation for the moment.

Wanda nodded, still pretty shaken up. "Thanks to Natasha."

"I think we should be getting our gear and get our butts out of here now," Sam stated.

"That would probably be for the best," Steve agreed.

Scott and Sam hurried across the hanger to a door that led to the weapons room. Wanda decided to follow them.

"You know Wanda was right. You were pulling your punches," Natasha smirked at Clint as he started to walk away.

He smirked back at her.

"I wasn't the only one."

As the door closed behind Clint, Steve and Natasha were left alone in the hangar.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I knew you would come for them. I thought you could possibly use some help, and I wanted to see everyone again before we all go into hiding."

Steve didn't bother asking how she got here. She was the Black Widow after all.

"I suppose you're wanted now too?"

Natasha nodded.

"I'm sorry, Natasha."

She shrugged. "Don't be. Helping you and Barnes to escape was the right thing to do. I don't regret it. Besides, I've been wanted before."

"Thank you, Natasha."

"I know that you were right about the Sokovia Accords. I suppose I knew all along because I never really wanted to sign, but I just..." She looked away.

Steve thought back to an earlier conversation they had had.

"Staying together is more important than how we stay together," she had said, right before sharing a very dark story from her childhood.

Well, if you could call what she had a childhood.

Natasha had tried her best to play mediator between the bickering Avengers before signing the Accords, and Steve knew full well that she had only signed out of fear of losing the team.

Like Steve, the Avengers were her family, her home. She didn't have anyone else, and she never had.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Steve interjected. "I understand."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"You could come with us," Steve suggested quietly, really hoping she would accept the offer.

"No, I've got some things to take care of."

"I suppose you're going to look for Banner?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think anyone could find him right now. Besides, it never would have worked out between us anyway."

Steve didn't know why, but he felt relieved to hear her say that. "What will you do then?"

Natasha smirked. "Don't worry about me, Rogers. I've never failed to keep myself occupied."

Steve smiled. "That's true..."

Natasha smiled. "From what I hear you've been busy yourself."

He titled his head, unaware of her meaning.

"Don't play coy with me, Rogers. It isn't every day that Sharon Carter kisses the Star-Spangled Man."

Steve smiled and looked down. "How'd you-"

"I have my ways," she replied.

Then more seriously she added, "I'm glad you took my advice."

They stood there for a moment in silence, neither of them saying anything.

"Man, it feels good to be back in this suit," Falcon announced as he walked in followed by Clint, Scott, and Wanda.

"Now if I could only get Red Wing back. You know, he's still hurt that you didn't thank him, Natasha."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"We'd better get going," Wanda interjected.

Clint pulled Natasha into one more hug, and Steve heard him say, "Sure you won't come, Nat?"

She shook her head. "You know me... I've never been a joiner."

Clint pulled away. "Take care of yourself."

"Always do."

Clint led Sam, Scott, and Wanda across the hanger to a chopper.

Steve took a few steps toward Natasha and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks for everything, Natasha."

He felt her take a deep breath. "Thank _you_ ," she replied.

As he pulled away, he added, "I wish you'd change your mind about coming with us."

"Don't worry, Rogers. If you ever need my help I'll show up."

He smiled. "I don't doubt it."

Natasha smiled too. It still floored her that Captain America, United States hero, would trust her.

Steve turned and started to walk away.

As Natasha watched him walk toward the chopper, she couldn't help but say something that had been on her mind since she'd left the Avenger's Facility.

"You left your shield behind."

He stopped. "Yes."

"Tony was wrong, Steve. You're the noblest person I've ever met, and your actions in the last few days only proved that."

Steve glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks, Nat."

He climbed into the chopper just as Clint started it up.

An alarm sounded throughout the raft. Someone had discovered that four of their prisoners were missing. Steve and the others were escaping just in the nick of time.

Several gunshots rang out, and Steve felt the bullets hit the chopper.

"That's just rude," Clint feigned resent as he raised the collective.

As the chopper rose into the air, Steve looked back to steal one more glance at Natasha.

Five guards stood below shooting up at the chopper, but there was no sign of Natasha. The Black Widow had already disappeared.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! By the way, the dark story from Natasha's childhood that I referenced was not in the film but can be found in the junior novel adaptation of the film. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
